


SCP AU Convo (Three Way)

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, DarkstarWolf53, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [9]
Category: SCP Foundation, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angst, Bookwyrm conversations, Conversations with a Bookwyrm, Cross doesn't get paid enough, Death, Guard!Cross, Guard!Red, HorrorTale, Swaptale - Freeform, Underfell, Violence, X tale, because SCP, dusttale, sci!sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: ANOTHER THREE WAY CONVOThis time with Darkstar~In which, Cross is basically the unfortunate guy that ended up being a guard in the SCP facility. Though, he doesn't meet his fate.Instead he ends up having the unfortunate luck to end up becoming the equivalent of a landlord to the SCPs and a guide to the other guards on how to survive this particular facility of the organizations.
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Error/Ink, Red/Sci, Rus & Horror
Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414
Comments: 250
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* i made a mistake and now half of this is italicized....m'sorry

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

oh poor dream man. he just CAN'T and Ink is probably MORE feral since its the first nest out of the doodlesphere. Error trying to keep them alive and Dream just pokes at the odd relationship Error and Ink has.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Imagine Dream being that one guy that gets trapped in a haunted house that he can't leave. Like, imagine being trapped in a SCP facility.

That be Dream at the current moment.

Actually, more likely Cross.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream is the mostly harmless SCP that is in the HIGHEST DANGER FACILITY OMG. CROSS YOU'RE A GUARD HERE WHY ARE WE AROUND SO MANY DEATH AND DESPAIR MACHINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM LITERALLY HARMLESS AND HELPFUL WTF

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

OONNOAVNONO

YOU KNOW THAT REALLY FRIENDLY ORANGE JELLO SCP? THAT IS ABSOLUTELY HARMLESS AND EVERYONE LOVES? THAT IS DREAM!

Cross is the appointed security guard that Does Not Want To Be Here He Will Take The Friendliest And Most Harmless One And Leave

Except Apparently The Other SCPs have taken a liking to him And Won't Let Him Leave.

One Of Them Is Just Outside Of The Facility And Has Offers Of Being A Boy Toy To Them.

Cross Says No.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

omg i gotta look up the jello one. Mainly only listened to the creepy ass ones read aloud on youtube.

Cross DOES NOT LIKE how he has basically been forcibly joined to the SCP Family as they found interest in him.

Error is wrapped in his own strings like a puppet... no one knows if he is controlled by something or what. Seems nice but definitely not mortal. aka the Puppet Master. His small puppets are...... suspicious.... Is usually ok to be around. is grumpy. Don't let him wrap more than 2 strings on you. Can mollify with chocolate and soap operas. Keep yarn on hand.

Ink can create things but gets distracted. the ink seems to be a mix of paint and blood.... this SCP cannot be predicted and a maze that changes its walls' shape is around the facility to keep it from leaving. is peaceful if it has things to do. Don't give him a brush as it makes him more powerful and unstable. Finger paint only.

Nightmare seems to have a grudge against Dream but as long as you refer to him as king you should be fine. Don't consume the goop. High risk of showing you your worst fears. ......... it likes a warm blanket and PETA commercials before bed. the tentacles are sensitive and the SCP's deadliest weapon. If grabbed either submit or stab the tentacle.

Killer .... seems to follow the SCP Nightmare.... all tests indicate the eye goop is similar yet different in nature to the Nightmare's goop. Highly murderous and has killed many guards before in both insult to nightmare and entertainment. loves knives and can be persuaded with a new one.

Horror has insatiable appetite only diminishing a bit after eating. DO NOT FORGET TO FEED. Follows the Nightmare for any corpses left from the murders it order's Killer to do. Will listen to the Nightmare's orders due to it giving Horror food. Won't give up its ax.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dust was originally an asylum patient before he had killed everyone in it through the use of 'Papyrus'. Do not insult his deceased brother in front of him, or behind him. Attempting to be friendly is out of the question, as the more friendly and comfortable he becomes around you, the more creative he will get with how he kills you. Is highly focused on gaining 'points'. It's been shown that depending on a certain number he kills.

Update on report: Agent Cross seems to have found a middle ground with Dust, and has only been attacked once or twice. So far, Dust seems to be friendly, but not enough to kill him. We are uncertain as to how or why Agent Cross still manages to maintain this friendship for a full month without dying.

Private Report:

We have been considering classifying Agent Cross as an anomaly, due to the sheer number of SCP he has found compatibility with. The SCP's seem to gain conscious thought as well. Especially Lust, who usually offers his 'services' to all his victims. Instead, Lust seems to simply be content talking with Cross, who is definitely not asexual.

We send this report to the administrator, and ask permission to start a private SCP investigation on Cross.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

attempts to study agent cross have either been met with resistance from the SCP in his care or inconclusive. It should be noted this agent was once a guard to the disgraced Dr. X Gaster

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

File: Dr. X Gaster

HIGHLY CLASSIFIED

Content:

Due to several classifications regarding Dr. X and the highly illegal and dangerous investigations he has conducted, going against every protocol, memory erasing procedure has been issued to all parties involved except for Administrator A, B, and C.

The rest of the following report on Dr. X Gaster cannot be found here in this file.

Dr. X Gaster, before we could punish him for his crimes, was erased from the face of the Earth.

——————————————-

Agent Blue has been tasked with investigating Agent Cross and has managed to get under the radar of most of the SCPs. Most of them.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

agent blue has currently been detained by Error. The agent had gotten more than 2 strings on him and is currently being forced to watch the shows and have chocolate shakes. It is unknown where error is getting the shakes, but they are indeed shakes. Agent Red has issued a theft complaint

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink is the oldest SCP according to current knowledge. Has never fully answered questions, but from what little he has spoken of we can focus on key words:

-“Creators”

-“Worlds within worlds within worlds within worlds-“

-“You know you remind me of one of those King guys from....i don’t know what year it even was. Definitely Roman. I remember the renowned artist back in that guys Era. Anyways, that king was crazy! Tried to get on the Creators levels, it was hilarious watching him fall!” (An excerpt from an interview Dr. X had conducted with the entity Ink)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error seems .... to tolerate Ink to a point, it seems the two have a history of meeting each other though history. Error cannot stand broken tools or defective objects. While the error prefers a white room, Ink will attempt to paint it if allowed in there. Error made itself a bean bag that no one is allowed to touch on pain of death without permission.  
Agent Blue has confirmed it is the comfiest thing he has sat in. Agent Red has lodged another complaint.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Agent Cross has begun showing signs of affection to a number of SCPs. Only Dream would have been fine, and Dream also seems to return the affection, unlike with other guards that have been placed for him before.

However, Agent Cross seems to begin returning the affection the other SCPs are showing as well. We have made analysis to see if there are any feuds between the SCPs but none have shown signs of aggression at the understanding that Agent Cross is returning the affection of more than one SCP.

Agent Cross has rebuked these statement several times when asked by Agent Blue:

[Conversation Recorded During Lunch]

"No, I'm not into...any of them like that. That would break several protocols. Sure, I guess I'm friendly to them but that doesn't mean-"

"But Cross, you always blush when I mention the ones I'm talking about!"

"No I do not."

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

[Recorded during a coffee break]  
Cross: Blue i am not fucking the SCPs  
Blue: that nightmare one seems to like you a lot.  
Cross: i literally have no idea why. Maybe because I treat them like friendly people with triggers? I dunno I just talk to them a little.  
Blue: what about SCP Dream? It seems to really like you.  
Cross: he literally can't hate anyone and I don't want to take advantage so if anything does end up happening it won't be for a long time and it will be slow.  
Blue: how are you not dead yet.  
Cross: fuck if i know. And I thought Nightmare was going to kill me the other day when he pulled me with his tentacles. Nope he just wanted me to move out of his way. Totally thought I was dead.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

[Recorded During An Interview]

Agent Blue: So, Error, what is it you like about Cross?

Error: ...He accepts. That’s all there is to it.

Agent Blue: Same answer as always huh....

——————————————

[Recorded During TK Event]

Red: There is an SCP we can’t contain!

Cross: That is so.

*sound of chair screeching and hands being slammed down*

Red: Why are you so calm about this?! Do you think you’re an outsider-

Cross: No, but I don’t see a point in panicking about something out of our control. Like I said, the kid is harmless as long as time stays in order.

Red: And you’re taking him for his word???

Cross: What else can I do?

Red: Why are you so-so *incoherent noises* Stop being so accepting of every situation! Why the hell aren’t you angry!

Blue: *whisper to himself thoughtfully* Accepting....

Cross: Because we were never in control of anything here. All I’ve done so far is keep to my own business, do what I can where and when I can, and that kept me alive. Sure, I’m salty that the kid stole all my chocolate, and maybe a bit terrified that we might die without ever knowing when or why, but what can I do about either of those things? Nothing. Nothing that won’t make everything worse.

Red: .....

Blue: ....

Blue: I think I know why the SCPs like you now.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: ₩@nT @ c#0c0l@T3 cR0$$?¿  
Cross: yeah error I would love a chocolate .  
Ink: i think I remember when chocolate was first brought to France.... weren't you looking for the best chocolate error?  
Error: ...|nk T#@T ₩@$ ¥3@R$ @g0. | f0UnD |T.  
Ink: oh thats good... what were we talking about again?  
Cross: chocolate ink.

(Error: want a chocolate cross? .... Ink that was years ago. I found it.)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

i bet the process involved a lot of chaos, and a lot of poor chefs becoming puppets right before they died.

Or maybe Error went around asking old chefs that are past the prime of their age, and right before they naturally pass away gives them a chance to make and finish the perfect chocolate. Which makes me think of bittersweet things that im getting emotional over now. *blows nose on napkin*

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error is a cryptid amongst chocolateurs. It is said if he visits you and approves your chocolate you would go far. Possibly because he controls people to purchase it for him.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Most possibly.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

that is actually the only time error escapes. Chocolate. and yarn. and fabric

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

this is why the reports tell you to keep yarn, chocolate and fabric all the time in the cell.

Cross was completely unbothered by the strangeness of everything SCP since day one on his job, even while working under Dr. X, which is why he's approved for the job.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: error who's this in your room? *sees the 90's nightmare*  
Error: DAMMIT FRESH FUCK OFF  
Cross: .... wut  
Fresh: Wut is up mah stringy brah!  
Error: PARASITE! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Cross: what?  
Ink, down the hall: Error? Is that fresh?  
Fresh: Er-brah, you got any puppets for me?  
Error: i liked you barely better before what the mortals call 1990's, there's one in Berlin. that puppet shop i liked next to a chocolate place.  
Cross: What?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Fresh is a parasite that they've worked on containing, but couldn't for a long time. He's been known in mythology most commonly as the Beholder, while Nightmare and Dream are most commonly known in mythology as Cthulhu and Kthanid. (Kthanid is Cthulhu's brother apparently)

Cross is like that really tired, really old, absolutely done landlord here. Like, the SCP would end up pulling some weird stuff or whatever, and Cross would just be like, "I'd prefer you hadn't done that, disappointed but not surprised."

It's the equivalent of disappointing your grandmother.

The SCP are a lot more cowed with Cross as their security guard.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Nightmare: *makes killer attack a new guard that didn't address him properly* i was insulted, Cross.  
Cross: ...... did you have to paint his organs on the meeting room wall?  
Nightmare: i had to insure my complaint was heard.  
Cross: You know i am always around to talk to.  
Nightmare: you aren't the one i had a complaint too.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Not gonna lie, that was almost sweet of you to say king.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Nightmare: *obviously pleased with himself* I am the best at anything good. or i get the best person at it.  
Cross: oh. that actually is a solid plan.  
Nightmare: the heart in the middle of the conference table was pretty nice....  
Cross: .... it was startling that's for sure. Want a Coffee your majesty? i gotta get a cup to the bleeding guy that the death guy visits.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Geno is the most normal one in the facility, and was definitely weirded out by Cross’s okayness with everything at first.

Geno: ....

Cross: ....Got something on my face sir?

Geno: uhm....you’re not....weirded out at all by *gestures to his constantly bleeding self* all this??

Cross: Hm, nah. It’s pretty normal around here.

Geno: The other guards didn’t react that way.

Cross: Yeah they’re pretty weird like that. You’d think they would at least get used to stuff going around here by now.

Geno: ....Are you-?

Cross: Before you ask, no, I’m pretty mortal, pretty much human, got no superpowers to speak of. Though, Blue thinks my indifference can be considered a superpower.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Geno: ..... could i have some bandages or something so i don't have to feel my blood dripping down my ribs? you're really the first guy i can ask and be taken seriously.  
Cross: .... you know what? i think i know a guy....  
\---  
Cross: hey error? Got a question for you.  
\----  
Cross: so my buddy pulled through.... and this knitted sash should soak up blood for like 12 hours before needing washed!  
Geno: ... oh.. oh my god thank you!.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross, the one really helpful landlord that everyone would be really sad/angry/grieving if he went away. Sometimes even the Death guy considers never visiting him, because he makes Geno happy and comfortable.

The thing about Cross is that... he's not all that normal. His origins were definitely not normal either. He doesn't know this though. Maybe he did before the X incident that caused him to have to go through the memory wipe procedure, but he definitely doesn't know now.

Ink and Error know the truth A, B and C want to hide from Cross.

Cross always get the distinct feeling that he doesn't want to remember what was going on in that memory gap in his.

The two truths that Cross can't accept. One of them about his origins. The other....what he did to his one and only brother with his own two hands, even though he was forced to do it.

Cross doesn't remember having a brother of course. No, the memory wipe was precise.

He sometimes gets a particular nightmare he can't remember though.

Nightmare will never tell him what those nightmares are, not even if Cross himself asks.

———————-

One day Agent Blue notices, among the files, that Cross’s....almost everything has been redacted.

In a precise way that only the higher ups would do so.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

real reason all these SCP are not trying to leave... the older SCPs are watching out for the lil SCP Cross. ... And it is easier to have the mortal weird people pay and maintain a building and private space.  
Cross is landlord, but the SCP are more like..... watching out for lil bro. Cross doesn't remember.... but they do

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross sometimes feels an emptiness inside of him, like an important part of him is missing, but he also feels that he can't regain it no matter what he does, so he doesn't bother trying to remember.

The important reason why no one wants Cross to remember, is because if he does, it's more than likely that he would give up on everything.

Killing your brother, your other half, the one you were born with in the lab... that was the most devastating blow for him.

\------------------

The moment Agent Blue begins investigating, Ink, Error, Nightmare and Dream start interfering. Not all of the SCPs know Cross is an SCP though, for example, Geno.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

only the oldest and most powerful know. killer dust and horror don't either. after blue is released by error from cross asking nicely... Ink starts demanding attention from blue... the big scp trade off messing with the investigation.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Just taking turns messing with Blue.... at some point Blue finally asks, fed up with not being outright told anything and just being interfered with with seemingly no rhyme nor reason.

“Why do you want me to stop investigating Agent Cross?”

———————

Alternatively, Blue gets fed up, and just directly asks Cross something.

Blue: Hey, Cross?

Cross: Yeah?

Blue: Do you ever... want to remember things you can’t anymore?

Cross: I’m guessing you’re referring to the memory wipe?

Blue: ....

Cross: No. No I don’t. There is a good reason why the memory wipe is administered.

Blue: *humms thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging* alright then. *gets up and leaves the room*

Cross: ???

Blue later on destroys whatever information he had collected from his investigation, and just stops investigating Cross’s past altogether.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Blue: the guy is just super chill. that's it. like maybe gets annoyed once in a while but like nothing was weird about him.  
Red: HE NEVER GETS FUCKING ANGRY! And i am SURE that error has it out for me!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: I don’t know, I don’t think I’ve had a good reason to feel angry before I guess?

—————

Red, to Error: Why are you stealing my chocolate when the facility brings you better, and also more expensive ones from professional Chocolatiers? Mine are cheap, store bought ones ya know?

—————

Cross got angry once before, lost his mind, and teared the whole facility apart... but that was before the memory wipe

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: you make a good milkshake and you pick up my favorite chocolate that i helped into a business. Stealing it from you makes it even better..... don't worry you won't know when or if i steal your chocolate....  
Red: WELL FUCK THAT JUST GREAT AND OMINOUS!!!  
Error: *enjoying the dramatics*  
NM: *enjoying the irritation, tastes pretty good.*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I'm just imagining the start of a manga like

Dialogue:

SCP

Secure Contain Protect Anomalies

That is the organization's purpose.

I work as the security guard as a facility containing some of these entities. They are, to date, entities that have caused numerous incidents throughout the world, some of them having even caused mass extinction before. Some of them are ancient mythological creatures that survived those extinctions.

Of course, you wouldn’t remember any of these events happening. Civilian witnesses, and sometimes us, the Agents that work here, are either administered memory wipe...or their existence is wiped off the world.

Sounds like a pretty dangerous job doesn’t it?

“I guess it's dangerous but...” Cross mutters as he opens the door to the facility, ready to begin his job.

I’ve got to say, to whom it may concern...

Killer is laughing and dancing with a corpse, with Red making a disgusted and mildly terrified expression behind him. “OH HEY CROSS~”

....They’re more annoying than dangerous if you follow the guide lines.

\-----------------------------------

"Next time, can you please not make such a mess of the floor? Think about the cleaners' backs." Cross admonishes Killer as he leads him down the corridor, handcuffs secure on the other.

Killer giggles in response "But they insulted Nightmare~"

"Huh, is that so... I thought they would stop doing that at this point. Was it one of the new recruits?"

"Didn't bother checking the corpse this time?~ Tsk tsk"

"Ah, sorry, I was busy detaining a certain someone that was slashing his knife around recklessly."

"Meanie! I'm never reckless!"

"Could have stabbed me." Cross turns around as he says this, and pokes at the others forehead.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

New transfer: Get in the cell.  
NM: ..... killer sic em.  
Killer: yes Your majesty! :>  
New transfer: :o shit shit shit. X_X  
Killer: .....can I play with it before horror gets it?  
NM: ..... you get it til he finds out.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Killer giggles at the memory. "Maaan, you should teach them respect around here~"

"I definitely did tell them to show respect and not treat you guys like prisoners...Guess it didn't stick. Oh well, on one hand maybe this will teach the other recruits how to survive longer here."

A growl reverbrates through the air shafts.

"...Horror, Red will make sure to save the good parts for you."

Feral annoyed noise.

"Yes yes but I'm busy making sure Killer gets back to his cell."

More grumbling from above, and metal being knocked on.

"Put you in charge of- Sorry, there is a rule about putting an SCP in charge of an SCP. Also, the lock to the cells are complex and need memorized codings chef."

Resigned whines and pattering off in the direction Red and the corpse are.

"Off he goes..."

Killer whines "I was planning to play with it more!!!"

"One of these days you're going to get sick from all the dead bodies you keep touching."

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: ... Ink.  
Ink: yeah cross?  
Cross: ... why did you try to paint error with body paint?  
Ink: i wanted to see him in secondary colors.  
Cross: you know he is going to terrorize Red to make himself feel better.  
Ink: Who's red again? Wasn't there a guy named yellow???  
Cross: ... Ink thats dream, his name isn't yellow.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yep, that's the summary of how Cross interaction with Ink goes. Ink would pull a mischief, and Cross would end up having to interfere.

Ink: You don't pay attention to me otherwise~

Cross: That's because I get busy from all the hectic things that go around here. *is tapping and clicking at an electronic file to fill in the proper documentations for a report* Kind of hard to come by to your place. Still, I manage to make it to the birthdays at least, right?

Ink:......mortals last for such a short time though.....

Cross: Hm? Said something Ink?

Ink: Nothing~ Nothing~

Cross: Haaah *sighs* Try not to make such a mess, other people end up having to pay for it you know? Red's a great help around here, I wouldn't want to lose him.

\----------------

Red: One day. One day I'm going to either quit this job and hide somewhere... or I'm going to fling myself to that celestial site SCP and take a permanent vacation there. (there is an SCP that is basically a door that leads to Godtale land)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Inky is lonely and can only push error so far. So he causes things to happen for people to come and visit. Ink will just pop up in the other scp cells. Dream ends up playing with Ink a lot to minimize mischief.

Red: Blue i dunno how much more i can take my shit getting stolen  
Blue: Aw it isn;t that bad!  
Red: Yes it is! .... did you hear that???  
Blue: Probably horror in the vents...  
Red: I bet it's ERROR AFTER MY SHAKE. YOU AIN'T GETTIN THIS ONE!!!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

i want to draw that so badly but my hands would break.

I actually want to write this whole thing.

Aaaaaaaaaaaa

Dream usually plays with Ink doing all different sorts of things. Dream feels happier playing with Ink, because then Cross pets his head a lot longer than he usually does. Also lets him cuddle him a lot longer too.

(next chapter is up)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

..... what happens when Cross gets transferred to another facility for 6 months?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chaos.

Absolute chaos.

Nightmare is in an extremely bad mood.

Dream is quieter, and a bit more secluded, he's really missing Cross. He's also trying to keep morale.

Ink is constantly looking around and then either attempts to break out to get to Cross or assumes Cross is dead.

Error is just plain irritated.

The death count is rising.

Geno's anxiety has been rising.

Cross, before all of this;

"Hey, I think transferring me from this facility might be a bad idea..."

"Got attached to them?"

"Eh, there isn't much I can do. I'm more worried about what they would do. You will be responsible for whatever mess comes up."

Agent Comic, right before all of this:

"....We're f*****"

Blue: I have never before heard you swear and I'm mildly terrified.

Red: Please you're the only other chill dude around here, we can't lose your chill on top of Cross.

Blue: Guys, he's not dying, he will come back in 6 months-

Red: WE PROBABLY WON'T BE HERE IN 6 MONTHS

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dude all the regular au boys are guards that seemingly DON'T get killed.

Edge: GET IN THE CELL  
Ink: WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS CROSS?  
Edge: I HAVE BEEN HERE LONGER, INK! GET IN THE CELL THERE ARE SOME NEW PAINTS.  
Ink: I DON'T KNOW YOU. ERROR! ERROR! WHERE'D CROSS GO? HE DIDN'T DIE YET RIGHT??? HOW LONG DO MORTALS LIVE FOR AGAIN???

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

When Cross DOES get back he just puts a stop to all of the Chaos instantly.

Like.

Every other guard (who is still alive and haven't gotten killed) just cling to him and go like "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!!!!"

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Black: You ever leave again i will PERSONALLY be responsible for memory wipes. there will be blood. I had to go into the vents WITH HORROR IN THERE to get him out for a check.  
Cross: blame the higher ups man.  
Blue: ERROR WOULDN'T LET ME GO!!!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

In which Cross is the one thing that is keeping the whole facility together.

Cross: See? See this right here? *looking at one of the guy that assigned him to somewhere else and gesturing towards his crying co-workers* This is why you don't assign me somewhere else.

Dream doesn't let him go for a full week, making whiny, chirping noises whenever Cross tries to leave the cell, or alternatively, whenever Cross tries to put him back in the Cell.

Cross gets stuck with Nightmare and Dream getting at him whenever they get the chance. Geno is so glad to get his conversational partner back.

Geno: Seriously, I would have thought the administrators would have been smarter than to do that! It's kind of obvious you're keeping things together here.

Cross: I'd say Red and Blue handle themselves well though.

Red & Blue: No we really do NOT

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink found paper and made Cross a picture that if he rips the paper it releases a paint beast to defend him.  
Cross: ..... not sure but i think this is against company policy.  
Ink: what is?  
Cross: the picture you gave me.  
Ink: what picture?  
Cross: THE - nevermind thanks ink.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross hides it somewhere, and makes sure that a situation where it needs to be used doesn't come up.

Ink's creations can take on a living form, and depending on how much thought he put into it, they can be near indestructible . It would take a lot to take down one that's meant to defend.

There is a forest that Ink created once for an entire civilization, its function, its purpose, its laws so deeply ingrained into the process of its creation and itself that it still exists to this day, and lives. A tribe of Native Americans dwell there and are protected by the forest itself. Outsiders are obviously not welcome, and those who leave the forest never find their way back, nor do they bother trying to come back.

Unless a certain event takes place, the forest will still be standing, and a part of ancient, cultural history will thus be protected as long as that forest continues to stand.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Nightmare grabs cross in his tendrils and just sits and drinks some tea for an hour or two.  
Cross: King Nightmare! I need to do my job!  
NM: your job is to wait on me. i require your presence you have skipped 6 months of work.  
Cross: i was transferred!  
NM: yes and now they won't being seeing me in every dark shadow, every dream, every blink.  
Cross: King Nightmare. you could have just put in a complaint.  
NM: that's what i did.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink is just constantly piggy back riding Cross while Cross does his job. No one questions this.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dust gives Cross a pat. A choco-chip cookie is tossed at cross from the vents. Killer offers to kill one of the new guys brought in to replace Cross that stayed for cross.  
Cross: i appreciate the thought guys.  
Blue: did he just offer to kill someone for you?  
Cross: sweet of him isn't? *munches cookie*  
Red:....how da HELL did you get Horror to give you food????  
Cross: *shrugs*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross was always specific in what he says if Killer offers to kill someone for him, or when all the other SCPs offer him something. "I appreciate the thought." eventually is generally understood and ingrained into all the SCPs minds as "Your intentions are nice and I appreciate them but please don't go through with the action you're offering to make for me. Please and thank you."

Cross sometimes brings in baked goods he tried out making himself in his own apartment. Sometimes they turn out good, sometimes they turn out average. Either way he always ends up making a lot of them.

A lot of new recruits mistake this facility to be a really chill one when it's the opposite. It's only the most chill one because Cross is there and always makes sure that the new recruits follow the guidelines.

Lust sometimes, a lot of times, tries to trick new recruits with an incubus charm. All his guards are specifically of asexual orientation, except for Cross who Lust never attempts to trick. There is a siren who generally tricks people by giving presenting them their internal desires, not just material or sexual. Like, they could be singing about a warm home and that would do the trick. That Siren has tried to trick Cross several times but failed because Cross is already content where he is at life.

There is a contained SCP room. It changes into whatever the one that enters it desires... makes an environment that the one that enters desires anyway. It has its own will as well, and sometimes will kick people with dark desires out. It's a desire room with opinions. If more than one people comes in it will pick the one that has simpler desires.

Whenever Cross enters the room it just changes into a really peaceful environment, with jasmine or ginger tea placed on a sofa besides some chocolate, and bird noises coming from the window.

Sometimes though, when Cross enters, he can see a mirage. A barely formed mirage of a person... that seems to be someone familiar but... he can never quite make out who that person is, or what he looks like.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross has been mysteriously saved by strings, shadow tentacles, and other odd but other sourced things....  
Cross also has to save his fellow guards a lot.  
Cross: RUS! RUS! YOU CAN'T GIVE A KNIFE TO DUST, HE WILL TEST IT OUT ON YOU.  
Rus (swapfell): i-isn't he the one that likes knives?  
Cross: no that's killer. dust isn't picky on how you die.  
Dust: awww.... Cross! lemme have my fun!  
Cross: look i actually like some of my co-workers.  
Dust: *pouts*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Blue: Hey. Hey Cross. Are there Co-workers you don't like?

Cross:.....

Blue: Why are you so silent Cross?

Blue: Why are you looking off to the side instead of at me?

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: specific opinions in this place are dangerous blue. i don't want people dead or given to killer or dust.  
Red: WHAT DO YOU KNOW???? that sound really fucking ominous man!!!!!!!!!!!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Red: How about just making your own guidelines??

Cross: It would more or less say what the regular guidelines say. Besides, do you expect me to remember every unspoken rule around here???

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: i am not a miracle worker.  
Blue & Red & Edge & Rus & Black & Classic & EVERYONE: ...are you joking???????????

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross is totally revered as the miracle worker by almost everyone at the facility.... except for the really old and ancient SCPs like Ink, Error, Nightmare and Dream.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream treats him like an equal and crush. Nightmare treats him as a really good noble of his court. Ink treats him as a fun friend-mortal. Error treats him as a cute kid that need a bit of watching over.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Some of the new recruits have created a Cross fan club. There is totally a shrine dedicated to Cross and people pray to it to survive another day in the facility.

\-----------------

Error: He a good kid, he's got that problem of believing in everyone a bit, but otherwise I don't need to watch over him too much.

One time Cross had this deep longing in him and Dream ended up responding by kissing him before Cross could run away and out of the cell.

Cross for the first time in his life loses composure completely and doesn't know how to react other than becoming a red mess. "Uh-"

Dream: *clings to Cross's sleeve with a half lidded expression, feeling the mixture of joy, fear and shame Cross is feeling at that moment* ....Cute.

Cross: *yeets himself out of the room*

\-----------------

Blue: ???? Did Cross just run past you?

Red: ....He was red in the face....

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Red: ... if that guy is running we should definitely get out of here.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross losing composure made nearly the entire facility lose composure but Dream managed to explain what happened before anyone completely lost their mind.

Black: .....So basically he acted like a high school boy who just got his first kiss stolen by his own crush huh?

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross hid in his room for the rest of the day. dream decided to ask the elder scp for relationship advice

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: Give him chocolate. Mortals love that romantic shit.

Ink: Uhhhh watch Naruto.

How does Ink know Naruto? Don't ask. Not even Ink knows(?).

\-------------

Red is all about teasing Cross. All about teasing him.

Blue thinks about interfering with this but then decides against it and just watches the whole romance unfold, sometimes worrying about what the outcome could possibly end up becoming.

The rest are astonished and sort of find it cliche that the one thing that makes Cross lose all composure is love.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream: Nightmare.... i really like Cross what should i do?  
Nightmare: ...... kill every other guard except for those he favors? showing all the power he has at his command?  
Dream: .... that doesn't sound very nice...

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

At some point Cross ends up having to interfere like;

Cross: Dream please don't take their advice- can we just talk???

Dream: Oh ok

\-------------

Cross: Ok. So. I ran out on you when you uh...

Dream: Kissed you! Yes!

Cross, blushing: Y-yeah. That. I just... I wanted to say sorry if I was taking advantage of you.

Dream: ???

Cross: I love you. And, uh, I didn't want to...I didn't want to end up forcing you reciprocate my feelings because-

Dream: *kisses him again to shut him up*

Cross: *eyes widen, stiffens, then just grabs Dream back*

Dream: *breaks the kiss with a purr, now holding Cross up against the wall by the legs* I know this will be hard to believe, but I do return your feelings. Otherwise, I would have pushed you away.

Cross: Oh. Um. Good.

((enjkapgrhjljolfjna what even are my hands doing im sorry this is so damn cliche))

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

.... i like how this implies dream may have tried out nightmare's advice

And this scene was TOTALLY error's advice to Dream. Had dream watch some Novela.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yell heah Error did.

Dream definitely later beams at Cross going like "Did I do that right? You're definitely very happy!"

"...Um."

"Awww you're being cute again~ Try saying something~" *nuzzling Cross's neck*

Cross just buries his face at Dream's shoulder and internally screams.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

that is sinocent puppy dream right there

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

An absolute sinammon roll.

Cross manages to calm down a whole lot after this. He's as indifferent as ever to the strangeness that is going on, but has more of a smile on his face then before.

Dream manages to smash that indifference to pieces by just holding his hand. Dream is enjoying this power immensely. Dream escapes his cells a lot more often now just to be with Cross and no one dares to do anything about it because Cross gets happy with Dream there and whoever messes with Cross's happiness has a lot of SCPs coming after them.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

the first guy to try and sign transfer papers to cross again is met with NIghtmare's wrath. then error's then ink's

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Then the guards go and riot because 'DON'T YOU DARE NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN'

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

It's all really spearheaded by this one higher that is convinced cross is a scp.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The Administrators have been keeping an eye on that one higher, and at some point they handle it themselves.

by handle i mean they go and....make him mysteriously disappear.

"We're not interested in having people cause trouble for the world for the sake of discovery."

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross's life is suddenly easier

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: .....Good riddance.

Nightmare: If you hated him you could have letted us handle him!!!

Cross: Nah. An SCP killing a higher up would have caused several complications. This makes things less complicated, and much more simple.

\--------------------

Sometimes Dream wants to tell Cross, sometimes Dream feels like Cross deserves to know somethings. He quickly banishes those feelings.

Because he knows that would only lead Cross down a dark road.

Dream doesn't want to lose Cross.

So even while dating, Dream never mentions Cross's past.

\-----------------------

There is an SCP called Memory Merchant (memory sans), who carries crystal of memories on his body. They always grow, and make it sort of hard for him to move. He's part of an entire room (body horror galore).

As his name suggests, he makes dealings with memories, either giving them, or taking them. In the past, people used to make animal sacrifices to him in return of Rememberance. There were ancient empires whose Emperors used to sacrifice either themselves, or sacrificed someone chosen in order to erase memories of an entire civilization, or erase the memories of the entire world about them.

These days, you could give him sweets, and he will give back the memory of something small you forgot in return. Depending on how big or how important a sacrifice is, the more weight the memory forgotten or taken has. He asks you before doing anything if you want a memory taken or given. You can't leave the room he's in until you give a proper answer.

The Keeper of All Memories.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross, using furbies and fannies packs, has found a semi reliable way to summon and keep tabs on Fresh. You put furbies in a peace sign shape and put the 90s offering in the middle

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Red: Ah it's that time of the month... Hey Cross!

Cross: *looking up from where he's sitting besides Horror, snacking on cookies together while watching a Zombie movie* Hm?

Red: At least pretend you're trying to get Horror back to his cell... Anyways, it's that time again. You got the furbies?

Cross: Ah, right, that time.... Sure they're in the closet.

Red: Hey newbie!

New Recruit, Outer: *obligingly opens the closet nearby, then blinks* Why do we have so many furbies?

Cross: *walks over calmly picking them up* You will see soon.

Outer: ....

Cross: Don't give me that look, it's nothing dangerous-

Blue: As long as you do as Cross says.

Cross: -We just need to pick an empty room. I should have that 90's jacket somewhere, along with that one poster...

Outer: *carrying the other pile of Furbies and following after Cross* You can be really cryptic sometimes, and I've nearly died before.

Cross: But you lived.

Outer: That Is Not The Point I Still Have Stardust All Over Me From That Time!!! I miss my apartment....

Cross: Chronicle is working on finding a way to get you back to normal... sorry, but there isn't ever a guarantee when it comes to this job. Here it is.

Outer: Oh.

Cross just instructs Outer to place the furbies in the peace symbol while he brings the 90s offerings. The summoning will only get activated if Cross brings the offerings, and also chants the correct words, which is basically poetry from ancient Aztec times.

Fresh hasn't found a way to update that part of the ritual. If he could, he would make it into a rhapsody.

Cross: Sorry but I don't think I know anyone with strong vocal chords for that...

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Fresh: awwww..... what about jingles from 90's commercials?  
Cross: fresh please don't i just got the pronunciation right on the Aztec one

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

sksksksksks

Outer is the confused new recruit that looks up to Cross but also at the same time can't comprehend his indifference. Like, admires that trait of his, but also like, Cross what the fuck you just lost your arm and then got it back through weird juju magic.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: *lost his arm* ... this is fine, ink can patch me up.  
Outer: your-your ARM?!?!  
Cross: ... this is why you feed horror regularly outer. Be glad I was there to help you. Who's the dumbass that put two newbies on feeding horror?  
Outer: .. he-he just .... ate Tom.  
Cross: At least Tom was a dick so he won't be missed too much

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Outer at first isn't sure what to feel about all this. Death is everywhere. People die in the facility, and you can't waste time mourning them or hold any kind of resentment towards any of the SCPs.

Soon enough, Outer decides Cross's philosophy bullshit of 'Well, things are as they should be. So long as you don't mess with that you're fine. If you mess with it, you're asking for it.'

Sometimes he thinks his bullshit, sometimes his morals get tested a shit ton of times, but he manages to adapt, and compared to the other new recruits, he's a lot less arrogant, more mindful of his own actions, and last a far longer than Red, Blue, any of the other guards and even Cross himself expects.

Like, lasting more than four months in this facility?

At some point Outer opens the door to the break room, turns on the light and is suddenly met with party poppers and a cake that says 'Congrats You Lived' on it.

Cross: I've got to say I'm impressed you managed to survive this far. *pats him on the head*

Outer: *is feeling exhausted but reluctantly proud of himself*

Soon enough Outer just... sort of gets accepted there. If he blushes or gets excited or happy about something, the stardust that got caught on his skin glows with him, and it's just mesmerizing.

Killer loves to tease Outer. Outer and Killer are arguably the closest a normal human and an SCP has gotten. Killer likes it when Outer glows, then he starts liking the other quirks the kid has.

At some point Outer accidentally calls Cross 'dad' because i have no self control.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

....now that the scp think cross has adopted outer..... outer gets treated like a small kid. Error will make him sit and watch cartoons with a knit sweater. Ink wants to finger paint with him. Dream pays more attention and care towards outer. Nightmare orders outer to do less taxing things and is a bit condescending since outer is child to the scps now. Horror can be heard following outer but never attacks and dust gave him a silent head pat........

Outer: what the heck happened for them to treat me like this?  
Cross: hell if i know

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross, inside: I've had Outer as my kouhai for four months but if anything happened to him I will have to break several protocols.

Outer tries to work but then Nightmare gets in the way by just picking him up with his tentacles and depositing him on Killer who doesn't let him go for hours.

Outer pouts when this happens. It's adorable. "King Nightmare I'm supposed to be working...."

"Sorry but you're not going to Lust's room. I don't know who assigned you there but when I do know they're not going to survive."

\------------

Outer sometimes gets a bit sad over the recruits that die, because if they have any family or friends their memories of the recruit get wiped, and their body gets disposed of. Nothing to bury, no one except for the other workers to remember. He knows it's necessary. But still, he gets sad.

He doesn't have anyone waiting for him back in society, but he remembers what it was like to lose his parents, and then his own one year old baby brother to social workers. Sometimes his mind goes back to those dark times where he had to survive somehow after escaping the orphanage.... those are bad days.

On those days Cross spends a lot more time with Outer. Doesn't really ask him what's wrong. Doesn't ask him if he wants anything.. he's just sort of there for him. Dream even more so.

Sometimes Outer ends up falling asleep in Dream's cell on those bad days because Dream is good at drawing away attention from one's own darkness.

Outer's orphan heart just really likes it when Cross and Dream pay him attention. He just go- beam. Even when he tries not to.

Outer is like, 21, and sometimes he will privately berate himself for acting like the touch starved child (bc he is).

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Awwww outer being a  
The baby of the scp family

-Red

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shut up Red

-Outer

\------------------

Blue and Red team up in teasing Outer. Cross just pats Outer's head consolingly.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Once when error gets his strings on a recruit, he makes the recruit puppet buy some chocolate and clean up cross and outer's room. Then he gives the puppet to horror. .....good scp grandpa?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

A good scp grandpa.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Edge: ..... HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THEM TO REACT SO PEACEFULLY TOWARDS YOU!!!! CROSS! TEACH ME NOW.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: *is just vibing, his feet propped up on the table while reading a newspaper when Edge yells this at him* ....Well. I made a good first impression for one.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Thus starts cross being forced to tutor the other guards. Most of them are actually in more danger since the scp might perceive a threat to cross from them. Edge bout choked in nightmare's grasp. Red had to run from ink trying to paint him. Blue bout got stabbed. All around chaos

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Outer, munching on a cheesestick while watching TV in Error's room: ....I wonder what's going on there.

Killer, hanging his arms over Outer's shoulders, snacking on a cheese stick Outer shared with him: Beats me.

Error: Shush they're getting to a good part here.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Outer: ..... killer weren't you supposed to be with Nightmare? It is bath day.  
Killer: .... i am Sure its fine.  
\------  
Black: GET IN THE BATH NIGHTMARE YOU HAVE RANCID BLOOD IN YOUR GOOP.  
Blue: please King nightmare!  
NM: the bath bomb you used in AWFUL I WILL NOT TOUCH THAT INFERIOR WATER

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Skskssksksksks

How dare they not use the vortex bath bomb?!?!?

Cross sleeps a lot because he’s literally keeping the entire facility together. No one disturbs his sleep unless they want to die or get violently knocked out by one or two of the SCPs. Outer gets away with it because he’s the baby and he only ever disturbs Cross when its a truly pressing matter.

————————————

One time Cross, during a Keter level SCP break out, accidentally got trapped in the same room with Memory Keeper with one of his hands torn off. His torn off hand had landed on one of the crystals, immediately getting accepted as a sacrifice.

“Do you want to give or take?”

....

Blood sacrifices can be big.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Okay silly route. Cross gives and forgets that pencils exist at all. Cue the marshmallow freaking out over a pencil

Serious, take  
Cross remembers his brother only and that he is gone

This scp has a soft spot for cross too

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

As much as the silly route would be hilarious, going down the serious route:

Cross, afterwards, says nothing that indicates he remembered anything. Dream is the first to, in fact, figure out that Cross has become aware that his brother existed, and is now dead.

Cross: I guess it explains somethings... I don't know how he died but...I think that I'm better off not knowing.

Cross specifically only ever mentions this when there are no recorders around.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Because he totally knows that it was a memory wipe and those happen for a reason.

Dream tries to get the scps to cheer cross up after this....

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The SCPs cheer Cross up by acting as they always do, mostly by just being there, being their weird selves, being their dangerous selves, and it's just another normal day for Cross.

Cross feels actually better when he gets the chance to properly mourn his brother afterwards, mostly in one of the room SCPs that no one can put a recorder or camera in without it getting lost. Dream is with him because why not?

He chokes for a moment on his own feelings before finally managing to just... Cry out the tears he has been holding back. He just leans against Dream while crying, and Dream lets him. Doesn't say anything. Just... silently mourns. Not crying.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Awww good to know this dream sees the point in negativity!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yep yep pretty ancient here after all~

Killer sometimes gets the urge to make a boon with a Deity class SCPs or two so Outer would gain immortality... or so he could bind Outer to himself. He doesn't ever go through with this urge, retaining some remnants of sanity that tells him that's wrong.

Killer isn’t too old, but he is old. He had become Nightmare’s loyal servant in the 70’s and then never aged after that.

Nightmare got him from where he was in his cell, through Nightmares. He sensed a true servant. He chose him. Killer accepted.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

......maybe Outer's stardust has quite the effect on him not only making him a bit floaty when he jumps but...... longer living, not immortal just a lot longer. And he gets anime sparkle eyes.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

sksksksksksk Killer loves his anime sparkle eyes so much like-

Killer: Hey Outer look at this paper Ink painted! *shows a painting of a starry night sky Ink did with just his fingers*

Outer: *anime sparkle eyes because he loves space*

Killer, softly: Holy shit.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

it's not just an effect, it's actually sparkles. Nightmare gets That Face when he was too close to an excited Outer....... the one where the grumpy person was holding a baby and it threw up... THAT one. (cus outer is like grand beby to the older scp)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

It be like dat sometimes Nightmare.

It be like dat.

Outer has no control over this, he learns overtime.

Sometimes depending on the situation, the gravity around him can end up shifting. Sometimes he's in control of this, sometimes it's completely instinctual reflex.

There used to be a contained anomaly that featured attributes of different galaxies and planets all smashed together into something miniature... One day, something happened that caused the miniature anomaly to blow up. Outer had made the hasty decision to cover it with his own body in hopes of at least being able to contain the blast...and miraculously, he survived.

Cross is very much glad he lived. Also might be a bit more limiting in what missions or tasks he lets Outer take though. Self sacrifice isn't something he wants to see. Sometimes it's necessary, like in that situation, but Cross doesn't want to see something like that happen under his watch again.

\---------------------

Rus: You know, I honestly think that you're too accepting sometimes... I can't imagine you not accepting a situation.

Cross:.... Well, there were probably instances when I couldn't accept something.

Rus: ???

Cross: Can't really give an example... but you know how memory wipes work. Who knows what we don't remember in them? Maybe I had a completely different reaction to whatever event required the memory wipe.

Cross: As far as I know, I've survived by accepting and moving along with the situation so far... but *shrugs* who knows? I'm human after all.

Rus: ......I'm still having a hard time imagining a situation you can't accept.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: well then it would definitely be in the memory wipe category. Here i tried making texas sheet cake cookies, have one.  
Rus: takes one* ... this is pretty good.  
Horror: *flies outta the vents and steals most of the cookies* om nom nom nom  
Cross: Dammit horror. error hasn't had any yet! you know he likes chocolate too! *disappointed mom stance*  
Rus: .... to be fair..... they are good *nom*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Oh no! The disappointed mom stance!

Horror: *resignedly puts the ones that didn't made into his mouth back and hides back up into the vents*

Cross: I have more back at the kitchen, those were the ones for you... guess you're going to have to share them now.

Rus: Aww give him some slack Cross.

Horror: *agreeing whine from the vents*

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

....can i just say i love vent dweller horror? cuz i do.  
For the younger scp , horror killer and dust, Cross is more of a lil bro  
SCP Family! ...... lots of unaccepted boyfriends mutilated and murdered...... oh those were guards not boyfriends? same difference

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sksksksksksks

Outer is basically a nephew to them then???

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

yes .... one that they do not know what to do with because cross is kinda protective? Killer is just 'i like this one, it is now mine'  
Outer: *first time feeding horror, forgot the gloves* um.. Horror buddy? i-i got your dinner.  
Horror: *slowly slides a heavily clawed hand out and gently takes it for outer.... then noises of intense eating* OM NOM NOMN OMMNOM  
Outer: oh gosh that was not so bad-  
Blue: OUTER OUTER YOUR GLOVES OH GOD I HOPE I'M NOT TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Outer: .................. oh god

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Outer is one of the few people who gets away with not having gloves.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

....only because cross would never make horror cookies again. or brownies.  
Dust just gets a good look at the sparkle anime eyes and decides NOPE. Not dealing with twinkle eyes over there i see enough shit in this place and in fucking life. Not messing with the power of fucking anime. ....Besides cross is pretty cool to chill with.

(Killer is either best boyfriend or best uncle, i cannot tell if you were going for some Killer/outer action)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(I can't tell either. Probably going for some action for that ship though.)

Dust fears the power of Anime.

Outer: I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME BY MY SIDE!!!!

Dust: OH SHIT WAIT WAIT SPARE ME-

Outer: AAAAAAAA

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Red: ...wut  
Blue: ....that's one way to get a scp to cooperate....  
Edge: HOW THE FUCK DID THAT WORK??????  
Papyrus: .... well that is quite ingenuous. i wonder if i could do that too?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sksksskskskskskkssksksksk Outer is now another revered deity among the other new recruits that haven’t made it past 3 months yet.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Outer: .... i think the scps think i am a baby scp? like maybe????  
NewRecruit: how did that happen?  
Outer: i really have no clue  
NewRecruit: ...... any suggestions?  
Outer: listen to cross.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Another pair of baby recruits-

Pale and Template.

They're not SCPs. They're kind of products of SCPs, but more like, their ancestors were products of Ink and Error.

PJ is their ancestor and they still roam the earth to this day in seething spite of their parents.

Pale and Template don't know they come from a line of SCP. Ink vaguely instinctively knows them, but doesn't really recognize them. Error recognizes them.

PJ came to be during a really bad time between Ink and Error.... and that lead to the really sour relationship they have with their parents.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: ... you guys remind me of someone....  
Template: oh WOW i have heard so many cool things about you!  
Pale: ... template we have a job to do.  
Error: ink did you paint my room again- .....oh oh shit. Ink? .... i think we forgot about PJ again......  
Ink: ....pj.....pj ....pj? OH!!!!! Our kid!  
Cross: .... what the hell guys. really????  
Error: ...dammit ink he made demigods again! and those had kids! .... these guys are pretty much only in image from us... maybe a small talent if lucky....  
Ink: .... did i give him a 'don't spread your fluids' talk???????  
Error: not one that was effective enough.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ only had one lover and that was Omni. From there, way down the line came to be Template and Pale. They barely have any powers due to this.

PJ may or may not have married Omni out of spite. There was definitely love there. But spite was might have been a tiny bit involved.

The first demi-god in this world is their kid, Monochrome. (there is actually PJ and Omni ship kid called Monochrome/Mono so)

PJ didn't bother having any more kids, or taking on a new lover. Omni was a special mortal to them and that's that.

Template and Pale, to their own knowledge, the tree ends with the name Monochrome if they are to look back into the past. They didn't know about each other for a long time, and discovered they were really, extremely distant cousins later on in life during an ancestory blood test.

Their other ancestors that came after Monochrome were known to be witches throughout history.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: .... well...... hello multi times grand children.  
Error: *face palms*..... ink....  
Template and Pale: what.  
Cross: .......wut.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: *sighs tiredly*

Error: Don't - Don't listen to what he says. He's senile. Move along children.

Cross: Right. Template, Pale, I will instruct you on the rest of the guidelines and then you can mull over whatever revelations you might have.

Template: Uh.

Pale:... Ok.

Cross ends up sort of semi adopting them as well, especially after they prove themselves to get along, and especially after they end up awakening their SCP side through trauma.

It's small things though, nothing big.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: ..... *sigh* ..... *grabs some guards in string,, make them puppets for a bit.* Template?...Pale?... i can show you how to do things....

Error, the creaky scp that looks to be held by strings.... slowly teaches the two a bit about the tiny dose of power they have.

Error: i know your entire family's existance was to annoy me and ink, PJ is still a rebellious teen to us, irresponsible teen mom, ... he really should have watched his genetic line more closely. probably could have stopped a lot of his own headaches.... what was i trying to say? ... oh yes... you two are good kids and handling your small sparks of power well.

....... Pale had just blew up half a scp building... from his power alone... and error called it small and well-handled

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Eh, makes sense.

Red: WE'VE LITERALLY SPENT THE ENTIRE TIME HAVING TO ROUND UP SEVERAL ESCAPED SCPS WHAT MAKES SENSE?!?!?!?!?

Cross: Imagine Error blew up.

Red:....Understandable have a nice day.

Outer gets along with Pale and Template. At some point, Cross's scp side starts to slowly, ever so slowly, and ever so subtly show it face through instincts. Outer in trouble? Cross somehow knows no matter where he is. Pale and Template about to do something? He knows that too, and almost precisely knows what they're about to do. There are some who joke about motherly instincts... Blue however suspects something, as well as Outer, Pale and Template.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: ....I think i just know you guys really well.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: *knows its more than that but doesn’t bother bringing it up*

Outer: Know me to the point that you knew that I almost walked into the wrong cell today and Killer wasn’t around to help at that moment?

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: yeah remember the gloves incident? the fire hose incident? the cupcake incident? the brush incident? ..... you are pretty lucky or skilled to get out of those.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Outer: .....I don't get into trouble THAT often.....

Pale: ...You always seem to know when I'm on the verge of a panic attack. Usually no one other than Template could tell what I'm feeling, and sometimes you can still tell even when you're not in the same room as I am. Or the same part of the building.

Template: One time you precisely knew in which direction all three of us were, and it was in that Maze SCP!!!

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross;*shrug* i've just been here a long time. you pick things up

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Blue, coming into the breakroom cutting into the conversation: I've been working here almost just as long Cross... I'm pretty sure you're just weird.

Cross: how long have you been around?

Blue: Bitch please i’m 50 years old i've been working here for nearly 30 years.

Cross: *nearly spits coffee*

Outer: ....You look really young though....

Blue: Aw thanks~

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Blue got hit by a de-aging scp at 43 and looks like a 18 year old at most...... not that he's telling his co-workers tho

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Skskskskssksksks 50 year old looks like an 18 year old. Doctors hate him. What's his secret?

'Working a high risk job.'

De-aging sometimes has an effect on Blue's mind as well. Like, he has all the knowledge he had previously (not including memory wipes), but his maturity levels were also a bit affected. So even though he's 50 years old looking like an 18 year old, he sometimes finds himself acting like an 18 year old.

He has resented that scp for messing with his mind like that at first, before he decided to benefit as much as he can from the situation.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Blue: whelp it happened and my joints feel great so i guess i just gotta go to work again tomorrow

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

a great summary.

Cross, of course, finds out, because Error loves gossiping.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: so..... error told me something interesting. *sips coffee*  
Blue: .... that gossip bitch.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross knows a lot of secrets because Error knows all of them, and he tells some of them to Cross.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: so red? *sips coffee* i heard through the grapevine that you like someone from the experimental inventions division here.  
Red: ... you heard it from that stringy bastard! don't even deny it! i just like talking to Sci! That's it!  
Cross: mmmhmm, suuuuure.  
Red: fuck you.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Red: ....Well do i have a chance with him?

Cross: I've heard he wants to see a certain movie....

Red: O h ?

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error and Cross tying those strings of fate and love together, a thing error does sometimes.....SHIPPING

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error's ships at the current moment:

Red x Sci

Outer x Killer

Cross x Dream

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

exactly. Maybe Edge and that it guy stretch......

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error is still working on that one.

Rus x Horror..... a big maybe. Too much maybe there in fact

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: ......DAMMIT. Horror is too anti-social for me to find him a good partner! Cross? you know any other vent crawlers we could introduce to him???  
Cross: .... can't say that i do....

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Rus and Horror develop this platonic relationship over snacks. Rus is good at cooking meat based food, and sometimes brings them over to share with Horror.

Error:...Man, i can't see this being anything more than a friendship.

Cross: Well, a friend is also just as good as a romantic partner I'd say.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

error: .... shipping could be friendSHIP i guess....

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross gives like, wise sage advices when it comes to relationships and they actually work... if followed correctly.

Cross giving advice is like being given a double edged sword. The message can be interpreted in different ways, and sometimes people choose to interpret it however way it fits them rather than take the words as they are.

......

Somewhere out there, Dr. X is still alive....

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

the memory reawakening gave the bastard a step back to earth.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross sometimes gets an unusually uneasy feeling. Sometimes he feels dread, like an impending doom is coming. Those nightmares he doesn't remember when waking up are becoming more frequent and he's been lacking sleep lately.

Outer: Cross?...You have dark circles under your eyes, have you been sleeping okay?

Cross:....

Outer: Cross???

Cross: Hm? Said something kid?

Outer: .......

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Outer: Dream? can you keep an eye on cross? i don't think he's doing too good...  
Dream: Sure outer!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: Hey Cross?

Cross: Hm...

Dream: ...You're not doing well. Come here.

Cross: But...

Dream, wrapping his arms around Cross's waist and pulling him against himself, sitting down: Ah-ah! Not hearing it! Come here, I will help you sleep, alright?

Cross, has his back pressed against Dream, looking heavy lidded: ....Don't...wanna... *yawn* take advantage........

Dream, purrs loudly, calming effect rising along with his own awe at Cross's cuteness: Silly, you're not taking advantage when I choose to do this~ *nuzzles his face against Cross*

Cross: ....*falls asleep*

Dream: *gathers him further up in his arms, checking to make sure Cross IS sleeping, and takes him back to his cell where he spends the entire day cuddling the other*

Later, Dream does inform Ink Error and Nightmare of what his suspicions regarding what's going on is.

Ink: Ah, so it's that guy...*stares off into distance* I don't like that guy.

\----------------

The one entity Cross actually fears in a way that paralyses him, and he can never bring himself to actually work with is Dr X.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dr. X slinks back into the facility and locks Cross in a new wing of the place, one of Dr. X talents is memory manipulation, the workers believe he should be there

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Outer gets a bad feeling... like something's really out of place.

Outer breaks through the Memory manipulation when Killer manages to reach him. His nose bleeds in response to the mental strain it took but he immediately works to subtly but surely break his co workers' mind manipulation.

Meanwhile, Cross is having a bad time being locked in the same room with another entity that's familiar yet unfamiliar, but he knows he's bad news.

Dr. X: Do you remember what you did Cross?

Cross: W-what-

Dr. X: To your own brother? *beginning to slink closer, form liquid like and grotesque, flesh and blood dripping and reforming all over him* What you dared to do to me?

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

the elder scps are rioting trying to find cross, Horror can be heard racing through the vents, all scp are NOT thrilled that no one remembers cross except outer, leading to a mass jail break with horror scouting the building, eventually leading the scp army to the wing cross is in.....

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: What the hell are you talking about-

Dr. X: *grabs Cross's hands in a vice grip* With these hands, you grabbed that blade....

Cross: *is having trouble breathing, panicking* S-stop.. *is having flashes of memories*

The reality within the wing begins to shift and turn, metal bending, glass starting to melt, some rooms are starting to switch places...

Dr. X: And you sliced through him-

Cross: - STOP!!!

Nearly everything, all of time seems to stop........................................

And then there was nothing.

_I killed my own brother._

_"B-brother...why?..."_

_I..._

_"Please...snap out of it...I believe in you...."_

_I..._

_**Cross** _

_Dream's voice echoes._

_I never deserved to live._

_**Cross please** _

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dr. X ran before the scp's could get to him and cross is currently in a non responsive state, dream cradling him and showing some of the strongest negative emotions recorded from him

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Well, rather than showing, Dream is trying to enter the mindscape and talk to Cross. To the outside Cross looks like he's dying, without a real cause being shown, while Dream is just glowing really brightly while pressing his forehead against his.

_I'm not meant to-_

_**CROSS** _

_D-dream..._

_**I KNOW IT HURTS** _

_**BUT IM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS** _

_....I....._

_**YOU DON'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING** _

_Huh?_

_Cross, your brother... don't you remember what his wish was?_

_H-his wish......_

_"Brother...I'm sorry you had to do this..."_

_A hand cradling his face, his brother looking at him with tears running down his face, and blood dripping down his mouth._

_"I don't blame you... I don't blame you at all... I-If you can s-still h-hear me..." he coughs blood._

_This..._

_"...I want you to live....even if you won't want to after this....LIVE....please......"_

_B-but why- no that-_

_**He loved you Cross.** _

_I killed him._

_**You were forced to kill him.** _

_I could have- I could have done anything else- I could have taken him away- I could have faked his death-_

_**It's not your fault. It was never your fault.** _

_\-----------------------------------_

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross starts crying and semi-walks up only to fall to true sleep on dream. the scp start up a guard on the guard.  
Cross: ....king nightmare? i-i am ok now.  
Nightmare: you are going to error next right? i needed to talk to him anyway. *follows cross to error and leaves without talking to error*  
Cross: didn't he want to talk to you error?  
Error: he probably just decided not to or forgot...

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dr. X still hasn't been caught yet....

At some point Administrator A calls Cross to have a talk with him.

Cross: ...Is there something you wanted to see me for sir?

A: ....We have classified information on your brother, Dr. X and regarding the experiments that he had done. *puts files onto desk* With the condition that you do not share this information with anyone else...I give them to you freely.

Cross: ....Why?

A: *deep breath* I held part in the creation of you and your brother, and I was there when Dr. X agreed that the two of you would be in safer hands among one of the families that have been classified as an SCP... I am partially to blame for trusting him to give you and your brother to them, personally.

Cross: ....Do the other administrators...

A: They know of my decision in giving you this information.

Cross: .....

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross.... decides to talk to dream about the pros and cons on opening that can of worms......  
One hand remembering more about Dr.X to be able to fight him off..... other hand trauma and shit that NEEDED a memory wipe....

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream, holding Cross's hand: ...Personally speaking, so long as you don't forget that I, and others are here for you.... what choice you make wouldn't matter to me. If you don't want to go through with it, none of us will hesitate in finding another way to defeat him. If you want to remember fully, then I will be here with you regardless of what you might find out.

Dream: ...However, none of us ever believed that keeping you in the dark would last long. The reason why we didn't tell you anything.. was because we wanted you to have the chance to look at bonds outside of the ones you had with your brother.

Dream: X can't take us away from you no matter how hard he tries.

Dream, kissing the back of Cross's hand and then pressing his palm against his forehead: No matter what choice you make, don't forget that.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

(fuck that's sweet dream..... >:3)

Cross: Dream... you have literally been my happiness, you and the others. Dust with his chill conversations, Having cookies with Horror, playing around with killer, Nightmare's odd way of showing he cares, Error's fussing and gossip and chocolate, Ink always happy to play or explore no matter how many times we do it. You always ready with a hug and a patient smile. Y-you guys really have been the best thing i have ever had.... what if i remember and suddenly hate you? i-i don't want to lose any of you! *tears down his face*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: I can't speak for the others, but I can tell you this Cross. *brings a hand to Cross's face, putting his forehead against his* I'm selfish. It doesn't matter how much you hate me... I don't think I can let go of you. I won't. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not.

Dream: And knowing my brother.... his pride is greater than whatever hatred you can have against him. It might even fuel his pride actually!

(He be go cha cha smooth)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross decides to talk to everyone first....  
Error gives him a smile and says that he will be right here whenever Cross needs him, and hands him a bar of fell's chocolate  
Ink tells him that him will always be interesting and welcome, such a cute lil guy you are! *hug*  
Nightmare orders him to report to him if he does it no matter what feelings he has, King Nightmare doesn't let his noble leave like that!  
Killer just chuckles from behind Nightmare, and gave Cross a pocket knife.  
Horror tosses a bag of m&ms out of the vent and croons softly.  
Dust just huffs and says he couldn't possibly be as mundane as he thinks he is.  
Geno asks if he will still visit again, you're one of my favorite friends here.  
Blue: pats him on the back and says memories are what we use to view the world on, it won't matter if the memories are harsh, Cross you are a fair guy. i trust you to be able to handle either way.  
Red tells Cross that they are his memories of course you can handle it, why would you think a few memories would completely change you like that? You are Cross and that's that...... where the fuck did i put my chocolate????  
Black tell him he is over thinking things, just choose one and help me get horror's dinner ready, he likes your way of cooking burgers  
Edge mentions he is the best guard he has ever worked with, why is this a challenge? he has full confidence in Cross  
Classic pulls cross for a cup of coffee, says Cross will figure it out. you have a family here either way.  
Rus asks if he will still show him cookie recipes for either path he takes...  
Fresh pops in to tell Cross about this playground toy for the 90's he found, solo jumprope thing.... Wanna try it?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross finally makes a decision.

He opens the files.

And man.

Oh man.

The answers are all there. Not the answers to the universe, no. But answers he never had any questions for before. Some he might have absent mindedly questioned.

All the answers are gosh darn awful.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

(dude i dunno what they are! shit ok ok ok time to use that brain....)  
Dr. X and the memory wipe programs  
His brother and his friends and family being manipulated over and over. Wiped and ready to believe again  
trying to merge scp traits to weaponize  
the 'perfect being' Dr. X wanted...  
How he got that scar.... WHY he got that scar...  
the months of testing and torture.......

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

Somewhere XGaster thinks he finally broke his experiment's will. He's wrong, dead wrong

(uh is this ok?)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(gucci)

Cross, is in fact, feeling more.....angry.

Whatever hate he has, it's not in anyway directed to the other SCPs.

It's all directed to Dr. X.

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

Rather than break, Cross feels stronger than ever. X has been responsible for so much suffering, even more than (most of) the SCP family in his twisted quest for perfection. It's payback time.

(sorry if im messing up you guys' plans, the story just drew me into it)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

( plan wut plan????? there was a plan!?!?!?!)  
Cross's rage is pretty much felt throughout the facility.... and the hidey hole Dr. X is in......

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dr. X: *snickers* .....anger eh?....Well then... that works just as well for me....whether it's an empty shell, or whether it's one filled with rage, sorrow.....

(there is no plan, i'm just putting together words that sound cool)

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

Dr X has no idea what he's in for. It's not just Cross who's after him this time. The guards and SCPs form a temporary truce, wanting to help Cross and get rid of the guy who hurt so many of them for good.

(going into headcanon territory a bit: im guessing Dr X hurt the SCPs as well to get a good idea of how to, idk, steal or simulate their powers..?)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross doesn't say anything to the guards. They're somewhat aware of Dr. X's existence though. Also, hard to ignore the anger coming off Cross in waves, so they miiight tentatively try to ask, but will back off if Cross decides not to answer them.

Dr. X has learned to utilize the void to his own will. He's smart, too smart, smart enough to survive in wastelands, among beasts, among the nothing.

The SCPs, of course, are not going to take their chances with him. Ink is actually terrified of XGaster to a degree, as well as a couple of other SCPs.

Dr. X is a mortal not to be underestimated.

And by that I mean he's actually a serious danger level villain.

He has a plan for almost everything. He has plans on how to manipulate almost every thread for his own whim.

(Ideas ideas~)

(new chapter is up~ pretty short though~)

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

(oh man this is getting even more exciting! How will Cross be able to beat this guy?)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(Through the power of friendship or some other anime bs probably lol)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

cross pretty much whips the scps into a loose army, asks horror to find Dr.X as he has the scent, the vent dweller for once dashes out of the vents hot on the trail, it's time to get Marvel Comics on this bitch's ass.

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

(joke ending: Lust manages to seduce XGaster and makes him his permanent love-slave)

(Serious ending: Cross' love for his found family makes him stronger than XGaster or something similar. Dr X is sacrificed to the memory keeper. Because of how f'd up XGaster is even Horror and Killer dont mess with the remains cause he's practically poison)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

It's a pretty hush hush operation that the Administrators have a hand in.

Surprise ending:

Administrator A ends up self sacrificing himself to permanently handle XGaster.

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

*With XGaster still in the facility no one is safe. They need to find him and remove him quickly.*

Cross (knocks on vent): "Horror, i know you don't like to come out of the vents for long but could you help me find the mad doctor?" His tone is cold, but the rage isn't aimed at Horror

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Horror: *growls for a moment then puts hand out of the vent*

Cross: *places a piece of clothing in Horror's hands*

Horror: *disappears back into the vent, disgusted noises, cloth gets thrown out then a noise of affirmation*

Red: ....So-

Cross: he got a lead.

The Administrators had made it an official private operation that will be supervised by Cross himself. They had all agreed to this.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

pfft yeah let's have the one guard that's like paid semi-decently to spearhead this large scale operation

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Administrator B: You've lost your damn mind.

Administrator A: All of us in this room knows that facility is still standing, and it's not with any of our or other higher ups help.

They would promote Cross to a higher position... were it not for the fact that he rejects it.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

horror pauses....  
Cross: ..... i will bake those intimation girl scout cookies again  
Horror yeets out of the vents

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

horror is so disgusted by the scent he nearly decides the girl scout cookies aren't worth it but hey Cross's life is on the line as well

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

*And so the hunt begins. While Horror is tracking, the various SCPs are preparing for battle*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Horror has the best chance of finding him and has a connection to Nightmare.

The moment Horror finds where X is, Nightmare will know. Killer is a bit more secluded... and is sharpening his knives further in his cell. The guards are taking up some of the weapons that only get deployed for emergency purposes. The facility is in lockdown. Thanks to Horror, they know he's still within the facility

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

Meanwhile a higher up finds themselves wondering why the facility initially hired Dr X; he was before their time but sounds like a massive (censored). Lust is willing to use his charm as a distraction for X while the more warlike SCPs are up for a fight. Time to use all the tricks at their command*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The thing about Dr. X is that... he wasn't always like this. Encountering SCPs changed him, however. Encountering Ink, the original Creator of all things, or rather, as his research finds, the direct link to those who Created all things...

It changed his mind.

Chronicle is bringing up all the research reports. He's in charge of the archives, and is in charge of even the memory wiped files.

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

For once, the guards and SCPs team up. Bit unusual for some of the more eldritch ones to work with mortals, but this common enemy is too dangerous for their biases to take over. As for X, his quest for power and perfection shall be his undoing, not that he knows that yet

(i don't know how it'll work but it sounds cool so im keeping it XD)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

DUDE this reminds me of shadow hunters!!! decent books, could do without the weird ass fuck love interest shit.

Guards have the training and communication, scp have the talent and power  
Blue is with error, rus is with horror, black with Nightmare, edge with Ink, classic with dust, outer with killer, Red dream and sci are on communication and coordination

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

Now for the hard part actually catching him: Dr X is incredibly clever and dangerous, driven mad by his desire for perfection. He surely has traps and weapons of all kinds set up, and that's not counting what powers he might have on his own.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink is GIVEN a brush for the first time without an accident or thoughtlessness going on behind it.

He has a specific goal in mind now.

X has the void on his side.

Within the void are lost ones... highly dangerous Lost Ones.

(making love weird is too easy when it comes to fantasy/action books. either it doesn't make sense, or it feels forced.)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink paints a dizzying array of rainbow paint beasts, fliers/runners/crawlers/ Think aztec mythology. the beast swarm the area Dr. x is in.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

It's a harsh battle as the area X is in is filled with the nothingness blocking off the beasts. Ink, with his brush, is almost focused, and almost looks like a different person.

At that moment Ink looks like the ancient deity that was revered all those times ago.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

(i fucking KNEW broomie had something to do with scp Ink! Broomie brings out hot warrior god!!!!)  
Ink uses his brush like a glaive or spear. He is a god damn gymnast on it. Flips, rolls, jumps and practically flying around.  
Error arrives in with a mass of strings following him, sliding along the walls,the ceiling, the floor, looking like a god of weaving that has turned to a god of war. his movements are fluid yet puppetlike, every wave of his hand causes the strings around his joints and the area to slither and move into position.  
Nightmare is commanding the dark itself to flood around himself, his minions to his sides ready for battle.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The entire facility at this point has been transformed. It was already large, but the interior shifts to Ink's will and transforms into a proper battle ground.

Edge: ...So, is this whole thing going to go back to the way it was?

Ink: I believe a lot of changes will happen after this...

Edge: No shit honey I was talking about the building.

Ink:....Yeah that will turn back.

Chronicle is the archivist. As the Archivist of the entire SCP organization, he's tasked with storing many items.

He gives Cross the sword that he was made for, or that was made for him.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: .... ink that's what you said when PJ was born 6 millennia ago. and he is still around.  
Ink: ..... oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah... we do have a kid don't we....

Edge: .... battle first maybe?

Cross feels.... something with this sword. it is very well balanced and is just perfect in his grasp.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chronicle: The thing about this sword is that... it's the origins of you and your brother.

Chronicle: ....You know, my entire family is dedicated to be observers here, and I just want to say, I don't think this organization was ever graced with someone as anomalous as you are.

Cross:....thanks? I guess??

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

*And then the battle begins*

(Sorry i love fight scenes)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I have no idea how fight scenes work tbh

eeeh i will try to come up with something

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

dude SAME, i would need more time and thought than i usually put into my skits

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

yep yep

Give us tiiiiiime

Blue is using a lot of guns and is sort of feeling his mental age.

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

(heh ok, i wait with excitement! You two are just such incredible storytellers!)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I'd like to think we're sitting around a fire under a starry night sky, and having hours and hours of conversation...

Just playing that one game where you start of with a sentence, and then everyone else adds onto it and it goes on and on until it becomes a story.

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

(perfect description!)

*The Lost Ones are mindless, but they are powerful beyond imagining. A blast of magic knocks Error from his web, but he's able to land on his feet and strike, the tips of his strings growing razor sharp. Ink smacks the one who hurt Error with his brush, hard, and sends them staggering back, into the shadows where Nightmare can get them*

(sorry i couldn't resist)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

the Lost Ones screech

Blue is feeling his age while using a rifle to pick them off from above, and has to move around because the environment is shifting a lot.

"I'm too old for this."

Through the Comm Red's voice comes in "You have the body of a 18 year old you geezer!"

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Blue: WHEN YOU'RE MY MENTAL AGE YOU CAN COMPLAIN TOO

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

*Killer and Dust bring down a pair of Lost Ones, Horror goes for another one's neck. XGaster is in the middle of this, watching the fight with crazed laughter.*

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: ERROR STABBY STRING NUMBER 6!!!! *pole vaults to other side of Dr. X*  
Error: INK YOU KNOW I DON'T APPRECIATE THOSE NAMES AND I HAVEN'T DONE THIS SINCE THE EUROPEANS STARTED CROSSING THE OCEAN LIKE FLIES TO HONEY. *sends out a matrix of strings to give ink another platform to jump from and to start netting the doc*

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

*XGaster is unfortunately able to catch on to what's happening and darts aside . This is going to be a long battle. Meanwhile NM uses his tendrils to bring down six Lost Ones at once, Dust and Killer are going nuts with their weapons, Horror brings down a couple Lost Ones with his teeth and claws. When XGaster goes for Cross, he's blocked by Lust and distracted for a few seconds by the other's assets thanks to the Incubus charm*

(because i can't resist shipping jokes)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

X is completely caught off guard because he’s been trapped in the void for a long while and a part of him desires to feel human again in some ways.

Lust viciously takes advantage of that vulnerability in that moment.

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

(Does SCP-Lust carry weapons or act like a vampire or what? Like how does he use DrX's vulnerability against him?)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Vampire. definitely vampire.

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

(Awesome)

*With the enemy distracted, Lust is able to get a bite on XGaster, vampire venom partially paralyzing him. Lust also hisses at the SCPs/guards who get too close til he satisfies his bloodlust.*

(Heavy gore isn't something i'm comfortable writing so just imagine the more messed up details)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

X, of course, slinks away, sort of leaving only a part of himself with Lust.

Rus and Horror fight in a manner that is symbiotic almost. Rus gives signals in the form of some sounds, and Horror reacts with them. Rus also shows a sadistic side to him as he fights alongside Horror.

Blue nearly died by getting stabbed by another Lost One, and almost gets dragged off into the void. Error managed to save him before that happened, or Blue completely died, but he's definitely out of commission. "My skills got rusty I guess...."

Classic covers Dust's blind spots. There was a moment where Dust's craziness got to him a bit and Classic had nearly become collateral damage, but Classic immediately maneuvered in a way that made it so that Dust got stopped long enough to come back to his senses. They managed to continue fighting.

Black is a lover of swords. He has sword training under his belt, along with pistol training. He pulls a Bayonetta basically, while Nightmare takes over Lost Ones and manages to turn them under his command instead, their mindless moaning turning into those of pain and horror, old sparks of something that reminds them of being alive rushing through them with the fear. It's easy to convert them.

Edge takes out lost ones with specialized Pistols while Ink works on making sure X is occupied.

Outer shifts gravity in a more controlled manner, and makes it easier for Killer to stab.

Cross manages to bypass the trap of Lost Ones, and reaches X just as Lust is just about done with the side of XGaster he had managed to get. Immediately he engages with the rest of X's dripping, bloody pulsing body with his sword.

Pale and Template help Sci, Red and Dream because they baby and too new they not allowed to fight.

Dream directs Cross through the traps and into X's domain. Sci starts working on coding and the Administrator A visits at some point and presses in a coding that is specific for the room X is in.

The Area X is in was a special place... a place of research...

This is Cross's birth place.

\--------------------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

Near the battle's end: The guards and SCPs have managed to take down the Lost Ones, finally, now to decide what to do with the mad doctor. Since he hurt Cross the most, Cross is the one who gets to decide Dr X's fate

\----------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

The fight ends when cross cracks Dr.X over the head with his sword destroying both the sword and the doc.

\--------------------------------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

*Cross deals the final blow in the Memory Keeper's room. The mad doctor is accepted as a human sacrifice, and in exchange he and his plans are effectively erased from existence, the memory of them removed so no one else can repeat the horrible things he did in the future.*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yep yep a proper conclusion!

Cross is now, however, aware of his SCP powers. They only get truly activated if he uses the sword, which he only does in emergency cases for protocol reason administered by the administrators for safety sake.

Cross decides to keep his memories though, this time around.

\--------------------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(After Battle, before Ink loses his brush)

Ink: You know Error truth is... about PJ...I actually wanted to keep him...

Error: ...Huh-

Ink: *brush disappears and is back to his forgetful self* Where am I? What happened? Everything looks interesting!!! Did I just get my brush back for a moment???

(the one secret Error never knew, yell heah)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

(also after the battle): Cross carried Dream off to make out. Nightmare happily curled his tentacles with Killer to his side, Horror returned to the vents, Dust did his thing. Guards went back to work, Error and Ink found their brat and brought him to the facility. Happy family fun for all

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: Absolutely Hate You Two

Error: Aw love you too.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross first meets PJ while PJ is in a string cocoon, they had just gotten back and PJ did not entirely come willingly.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: ....

PJ: JUST WAIT TILL I RIP OUT OF THIS ERROR- oh hey please get me out of here.

Cross:...By any chance are you PJ?

PJ: *sarcastically* Oh good golly they talked about me isn't that swell?

Cross: Ah, well, I would rather not mess with Error, but I doubt that they will kill you so-

PJ: Ah how I wish they would have done THAT instead.

Cross: ....I don't know if this will be any consolation but... I do know that Error was worried whenever he talked about you, and that Ink had moments where he actively searched for you around here....If nothing else, I think they do care.

PJ: ....*stops struggling in the cocoon and looks Cross in the eye blankly*

Cross: It's not my family issue, so that's all I will say on the matter. Good luck with Error and Ink.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

This PJ uses ink covered strings that are basically extensions of his body. his is still a grumpy late teen in immortal standards

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

good it wouldn't be him otherwise at this point.

Pale and Template sometimes sense familiarity with him, but PJ never clarifies anything. However, PJ has been keeping watch of the family line that started from him, and he shows a bit of affection to Pale and Template.

The reason why Error and Ink were able to catch PJ was because Pale and Template were there, which means PJ is more or less within the area in some kind of form.

PJ can take several different forms as well.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Blue accidentally starts mopping up PJ when he was a puddle

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ has been through many parts of the facility and has somehow survived while still keeping his presence hidden.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

PJ: like no one but my parents and the other scp ever noticed i would pop in time to time to mess with things (trickster boi)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Ah, were you the one who put in other ingredients into Red's choco shake that one time?

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

PJ: .... ghost pepper powder... was supposed to go to error but he didn't steal it that time

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

Sounds accurate. Grumpy teen PJ

Sometimes Cross still feels sad about what he went through. Whenever that happens, he's forcibly cuddled by Dream. Error continues to ship ship ship; maybe there are eventually weddings.

Cross is happy with his SCP family, and the SCPs and guards get along a little better. New recruits still get killed if they break the rules, but the SCPs are less violent toward the regulars. In fact the eldritch are allowed to roam free in the facility more often (and treated as sorta friends rather than eternal enemies), as the guards owe them.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

With the condition that the guards don't die for simply saying hello

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

Agreed!

*On occasion the guards sometimes miss the chaos; they aren't used to peacetime. This doesn't last long; usually someone does something really stupid and they have to straighten it out. They don't miss the crazy after that.*

Whenever a new SCP is brought in (as rare as that is), the older SCPs quickly either tame or destroy it so it doesn't kill the regulars.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

This is why it's rare to bring in and SCP to THAT particular facility.

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

And the higher ups don't transfer guards/ SCPs from that facility to others for the same reason; they don't want the wrath of guards AND eldritch to fall upon their heads. Higher up that try to force this are demoted if they are lucky. If not, well, it ends badly for them

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Eventually they renowned among the other facilities as...

"Even the guards themselves there can be considered SCPs."

That's All I Have To Add!

\-----------------------------------

DarkstarWolf53:

A perfect ending to this crazy story!


	3. CRABVERSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK.... so not scp.... but was on the convo.... CRABS ....this be crabs. literal crabs. i just... recently remembered this.... and i needed to put it here. just some crab boys.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE..... i feel like this is just one of those talks with a friend that just gets what your saying! like you could talk about literal dirt and i'd find it interesting! like sitting on a bench or couch just talking to talk to each other!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
one of these days we will be talking about crabs and it will just turn into a whole thing™

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
MUST RESIST MAKING CRAB-VERSE

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
👀

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(okay while i wonder about fight scenes)  
Ink- Decorator Crab, likes to grab up error to decorate with, prefers the water but is odd in he likes to snatch error from the shore...  
Error- Angry ass tiny hermit crab, often is cursing out Ink for picking him up, likes the shallow water or land, ....blue will sweep him up too. Ink likes finding him new shells.  
NM- Halloween Moon Crab, is really sick of dream's constant bugging, just wants to do his crabby thing, oddly doesn't have orange legs but purple, got caught in an oil spill and it still find oil on himself.... Fuck off dream! no i do not want to be touched i can still feel that gross stuff on me.  
Dream- Fiddler crab (the bow, get it?. dis crabby -> https://www.blennywatcher.com/2015/04/06/blennies-and-beans-fiji-edition/ ), wants NM to love him like a brother again, vies for his attention, scuttles after him on land, with in the water likes to play with ink and blue.  
Blue- Blue lobster, likes to run around everywhere, his brother is a usual red-orange lobster, water only for this boi... doesn't mean he won't try to follow his buddies  
Horror- Mantis Shrimp, Spear Variant. got food from NM once.... is pretty chill.  
Cross- Fiddler Crab (uca annulipes) long way from home but is still kicking around. likes dream and NM, watches their antics .  
Killer: Black pinto shrimp, hangs out with NM when he's in the water.  
Dust- blue crab, likes to hang with blue and NM

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
while i love this all, and im so glad to learn new stuff about crabs and this is all cute

question.

What if Classic Papyrus picks them up and places them in a tank, and Classic Sans just ends up being stuck with taking care of crab stuff?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
that is error's hell right there. .. and possibly NM's.

Sans: ... crabs? Why crabs paps?  
Papyrus: aren't they cute? *error crabby complaint noises and bubbles* i found them on the beach!  
Sans: ... paps we can hardly take care of a rock.  
Papyrus but look how cute they are Sans! *ink has the tiny error in his claws and places him on his back* AND LOOK!!! they are such good friends! *Error cursing and yelling in crabby outrage*  
Sans: .... i'll look up what they'll need. they can't just stay in a small amount of water in a glass tank... they need sand and like some shells or rocks. and food, cant have them eating each other.  
\----  
Sans: ... what are you doing? *dream and cross are doing fiddler crab posings and posturings* ... you two are some freaky lil guys....  
\----  
Sans: ink! how did you grab error's new shell so fast? (Papyrus painted a few shells for error, all happy and cool dude shells) you know you're gonna get pinched for that- Now don't pout that was your own fault.  
\----  
Sans: .... the heck kind of crab cult is this? *NM has his lil gang below him while on a rock, Waving his lil claws around* you all are some weird ass crabs.  
\----  
Sans: ... huh, a mantis shrimp needs small fish to eat? *releases some minnows* how are you going to eat those-* horror spears the minnows with his crazy ass claws* wtf??? where the heck did paps find a freaking alien.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sans finds himself becoming tiny bit reluctantly fond of the crabs. Watching them interact and do weird shit is therapeutic.

Dream and Cross definitely notice it and look as smug as a crab can look.

Error and NM do as well.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
one day, nightmare gets out and Sans wakes to a grumpy crab climbing his face with a trail of minions and dream leading from the tank ... sans forgot to feed them...

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sans just grabs them all, puts them back into their tank. A lot of them attempt to pinch him but Sans just goes "I'm made of bones, no flesh to pinch buddy." he then places food, and goes back to sleep.

Next morning:

"..."

"Oh shit they can get out of the tank."

***  
DarkstarWolf53   
(Dang you guys really can make a story out of the most unexpected things! i love reading your conversations so much!)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Papyrus loves the small crabs, error and killer are the smallest and killer just accepts it and lays there... Papyrus REALLY likes how error crawls all round (LET GO OF ME YOU GIANT, I WILL NOT BE TREATED THIS WAY)

***  
DarkstarWolf53   
if Fresh were turned into a crab, would a sally lightfoot crab fit him?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
coconut crab fresh

Papyrus usually gives the crabs shells head pats with his finger, very gently.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
yeah i could see that... or the Rainbow Mantis shrimp that looks like a rainbow had a kid with a shrimp. the one horror is has browns and tans for color


End file.
